


Primal

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Complete perversion, Dirty Talk, Eventual Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, Fanfiction, Hardcore, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Was A Terrible Person When I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I regret everything, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Sorry, I'm so sorry, Light BDSM, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, No Lube, Not Entirely Consensual, Over the Top, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, SasuNaru - Freeform, Seme Uzumaki Naruto, Terrible Quality, Uke Uchiha Sasuke, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, christ on a bike, dick in hole, dubcon, i was uneducated, i'll stop, literally just, no stretching, very dubcon, what even is tagging, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8346883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When he woke, Sasuke blearily opened one eye, seeing as he was apparently unable to do anything else. A tiny noise escaped his throat as he realised where he was.Or where he wasn't, at any rate.This was so not how he had planned his day to go.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So bad. This is so, so bad, but it's the least cringey smut I've ever written so I figured I would share it to see how bad it is without my negatively biased opinion. whoops.

_Wait... What?_

Sasuke blearily opened one eye, seeing as he was apparently unable to do anything else. A tiny noise escaped his throat as he realised where he was.

Or where he wasn't.

 _Where the heck am I_? He wracked his brain in an effort to pull forward any memories of the place he was in. Feeling slowly began to tingle through his limbs-

"What the _fuck_?!"

His hands were tied to the posts of a bed, his chest and legs bare, leaving him in absolutely no clothing. Butt naked. He pulled his legs up to hide himself, crossing his feet over.

"Ah, you're awake." His head snapped up and his onyx eyes met bright blue ones.

"Uzumaki?" Sasuke would recognize that huge grin anywhere. That particular grin grew a little bit bigger. "Nice to see you too, Sasu-kun!" The blond chirped in his annoyingly triumphant voice.

"Don't call me that." Sasuke snapped. "And let me go!"

He struggled against the ropes, straining his fingers and wrists to try and loosen the knots, but with no luck.

"Not a chance in the world, Mr. Uchiha." A smirk replaced that grin and Sasuke struggled harder.   
Naruto leant over him, effectively pushing his legs down, hips resting on Sasuke's and his elbows next to his head, whiskered face leaning on his hands. Sasuke realized he, too, was wearing hardly anything.

"Bloody hell! Let me _go,_ Baka!" Sasuke growled indignantly, feeling that Uzumaki's face was far too close to his own.  Naruto didn't move an inch. "How about... No."

Naruto leant a little closer, so that their noses were a hair's breadth from touching. Sasuke stopped moving and stared at the whiskered blond, heart racing (though he didn't know why).

Naruto kept his half-lidded eyes on Sasuke, a small smile appearing slowly. "See? S'not so bad." He whispered huskily. His voice sent shivers up Sasuke's spine, and not in a particularly bad way.

Sasuke's breathing had gone just a little bit irregular and fast, something Naruto hadn't  failed to notice.

Sasuke failed to notice, however, that Naruto was very, _very_ slowly bringing his face closer and closer, as he was too busy thinking if he could use replacement judo.

He was about to try when he realized Naruto's chakra were far, far more powerful than usual. It was only this strong when either Naruto had Sasuke alone in a small space, or he was... Aroused, to say the least.

Sasuke's eyes widened and Naruto gave in to temptation, pressing his lips to the soft ones beneath him.

Sasuke nearly stopped breathing. His heart  started to pound like a rabbit's when he realized what was happening. Naruto pulled away.

"You look like a deer caught in headlights." the blonde commented. Sasuke blinked and came back his senses, brow furrowing in anger and a scowl on his lips.

"What the _fuck_ was that?!" He yelled frantically. He began to tug at the ropes again, though in vain.   
"I believe that was a _kiss,_ Sasu-kun," he chuckled," and I also believe you didn't mind it as much as you make out to have hated it."

"Of course I hated it! You're... You're... Na- Oomf!"

Naruto kissed him again, simply to shut him up. Sasuke tensed up again and tried to pull away. He gasped and Naruto bit his bottom lip, causing unwanted reactions to Sasuke's lower regions. Sasuke's face started to burn and blush as Naruto pulled away and raised an eyebrow at him. "You'll have to accept it at one point." He pointed out huskily. His blue eyes sparkled with.... happiness? No, that wasn't it.

Sasuke did nothing in reply.

Naruto smiled, teeny dimples in his cheeks appearing. I _have to admit, he can be hot when he wants to..._ No! _No he can't!_ Sasuke argued with himself.

"So I'm hot, am I?" Naruto's grin was prominent as Sasuke's blush deepened, realizing he'd spoken out loud.

Naruto nuzzled his warm, flushed cheek, an affectionate chuckle rumbling from his lips. Sasuke's erection still hadn't calmed down. His hormones were raging.

Sasuke bit his lip and Naruto "accidentally" pressed his hips down.

"Get off me!" Sasuke yelled frantically. "No." Naruto said matter-of-factly, nibbling lightly on two fingers.

"No? No?! Who the hell do you think you are! I have my dignity to protect! You're not the one tied down naked in someone else's bed! You're not the one about to get raped! You're not the one whoOOOOOOOOO WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING??"

Naruto rolled his hips. Sasuke let out a groan. "S-stop!" He tried to protest again, cursing his shaky voice. His mind was strangely clouded and he couldn't think straight. Naruto ignored him and did it again, this time receiving a lusty moan. "There we go." He grinned, triumphant.   
Sasuke inwardly cursed him and shivered as thin fingers brushed his chest.

Naruto nipped lightly at the dark-haired teenager's neck, letting his teeth graze against the alabaster skin. Sasuke convulsed in unwanted pleasure and Naruto strained against his boxers painfully, the slightest brushing of skin making them both shiver.

"Ngh... Hahhh!" Sasuke cried out and squeezed his onyx eyes shut as Naruto ran his hot, wet tongue up his pale chest, his back arching almost unnaturally.

Sasuke's mind was clouded. He could barely remember his own name and his resolve came crashing down around him.

"You know what?" He asked breathlessly. Naruto looked at him, curiosity making his eyes sparkle.

"Fuck it. Fuck it all." Sasuke's eyes could barely focus. He felt like he was drunk, or at least _really_ high. Naruto blinked at him.

"Just fucking kiss me, dammit." Sasuke growled and Naruto obliged.

The blonde's tongue delved into Sasuke's mouth fiercely. Sasuke gasped for air and Naruto pinched his right nipple, making him cry out. The room was heating up and they fought each other, hips bucking madly and groans vibrating through the air.

"Naru- Ngh!" Sasuke cried. His resolve was nothing but dust.  
"Fuck, Naru-kun! Please!" Sasuke begged. Just the sound of it nearly made Naruto cum there and then.

"What do you want? Tell me Sasuke, what do you fucking want?" Naruto growled, his hips grinding down on Sasuke violently.

Sasuke yelled in pleasure. "Fuck me Naruto! I need it! I want it raw and fast!" Sasuke demanded in a hiss, eyes on fire with lust.  His dick was leaking precum, dripping onto his stomach and running down his ass. Naruto was already free of his boxers and his teeth grazed Sasuke's earlobe.   
He was _so close_ to fucking Sasuke, _so close_ to pounding his small body.

"How much do you want it, Sasuke!" He spat.   
Excited convulsions ran down Sasuke's body and his stomach coiled, skin burning. He gave in to the urges in his mind, wrapped his legs around Naruto's waist and whispered," so bad, Naru, so fūcking bad." Before impaling himself on Naruto.

Naruto growled and Sasuke whimpered in pain, mixed with pleasure. This wasn't what  Naruto had envisioned; but goddamn it, this was so much better. He didn't think Sasuke would beg like this.

An almost crazed  growl ripped from his lungs and Sasuke gave a short scream as Naruto thrust his hips violently into the wild-eyed boy beneath him.   
"Nggggah!" Sasuke shrieked and Naruto began to lose all sense at the sound. Cries and yells ripped from Sasuke's throat as his small frame was fucked violently, the bed rocking into the wall. Small cracks actually spiderwebbed from the hits.

Sasuke ripped a hand from the knots in a frenzy, pausing every time Naruto thrust into him. He undid the other and wrapped his arms around Naruto's back, clawing at the tan skin.

Naruto growled and moaned and suddenly, "NNAAH, NARU!" Sasuke screamed as Naruto slammed a bundle of nerves. Naruto aimed for that spot, hitting it every time and digging his fingers into the dark-haired boy's hips.

The whiskers on Naruto's face were darkening and his teeth were lengthening dangerously.

Growls and moans tore from his throat as his chakra pulsed with each thrust. Sasuke unwrapped his arms from the fox-like boy's back and fisted the sheets, howling with every wave of pleasure and his back arching so far he was barely still on the bed.   
Sasuke sobbed for breath and  panted madly. The homoerotic pleasure brought upon the boys was brilliant,  overwhelmingly so.

"Hah! Fffuu, Naruto!" A few springs in the mattress popped.   
Sasuke's cries drove the blond wild and he pounded the boy harder, growls and groans erupting from his mouth. "I'm s-s-so c-c-clo- ngh!" Sasuke's words were jumbled and choked with lust as his stomach coiled just behind his navel. His skin was flushed and sweat dampened his heated skin. Bruises began to form on both of the boys' unblemished skin.

"S-Sasuke, Fuck! So good..." Breathed Naruto. He was coming undone faster than he had hoped, but he refused unless Sasuke came before him.

Sasuke arched off the bed so far off the bed that only the top of his head was touching it and let loose a wild scream of blissful eroticism as the knot in his stomach burst and hot, white, sticky liquid exploded over his stomach. His eyes rolled back in his head. Naruto rode him out and buried himself to the hilt, arms shaking.

Sasuke moaned loudly as he was filled with heat, cum overflowing from his ass.  Naruto struggled for breath as his teeth shrank back down to normal size and his whiskers defined themselves again. Sasuke's pulse still raced and Naruto pulled out, both of them absolutely exhausted, sweaty, and completely out of breath. Naruto collapsed beside the raven-head. 

Sasuke finally controlled his breathing and turned to face Naruto, who was staring at him thriugh half lidded eyes.

"Naruto?" Sasuke said. Naruto lifted his eyes to the onyx ones. "I fucking love you, Naruto Uzumaki. "He whispered, his heart full. Naruto managed to plant anther soft kiss on his lips. "I fucking love you too, Sasuke Uchiha." He gave him a tired smile and they fell asleep in each others arms. 

-/-  
A few days later, they finally returned to training. They arrived together and Sakura blinked, amazed they weren't trying to kill each other on sight.

Naruto gently shoved his boyfriend at a passing comment, and in return Sasuke just laughed, a smug smirk on his face. Naruto rolled his eyes and kissed him again, winding his fingers into Sasuke's, who blushed promptly.

Sakura gaped at them like a dead fish as they approached and Kakashi patted her shoulder. "And you say Ino is oblivious."

**Author's Note:**

> im s o r r y


End file.
